Virgo Fudo
Virgo Fudo is the Virgo Gold Saint in the 21st Century, and can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Name: Virgo Fudo Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Virgo Saint Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Saint of Athena Age: Late 20's to Early 30's Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Background Physical Appearance Fudo is a tanned-skin man with light-cascading green long hair that falls down past his shoulders, because his heterocromia eyes each have a color, or a purple color and another gold. When not using his Cloth, Fudo wears an Indian costume consists of a red cloak that covers part of his chest with indigo blue pants and brown boots. He also wears gold earrings that are hidden beneath his hair. Personality Like all Virgin Knights hitherto presented, Fudo is a follower of the Buddhist religion, however, unlike his predecessors, he does not follow the teachings directly from Buddha but of Fudo-Myo. Fudo also inherited the same prejudices than its predecessor, Virgo Shaka, kept in their first appearances before changing its outlook thanks to the Bronze Saints. He is also a person of self-proclamation attitude "virtuous" and has a god complex that makes you think that their actions should be seen as "acts of salvation" and also has demonstrated arrogance to believe have the authority to judge the sins of others people as seen when Fudo evaluates the sins of those who fall in his "Divine Judgment". Fudo also had absolute faith in the figure of the Grand Master (the same way that Shaka had) even when the highest authority of the Sanctuary shown prone to questionable actions. In the case of Fudo, he was initially devoted to the ideals of the god Mars and his close friend, sharing the idea that the human race has reached a point of complete destruction, and that only Mars will be able to recreate it with justice, having acquired this view during his past as a pilgrim. After the defeat of the God of War, Fudo finally saw the pure ideals of Athena and decided to fight beside her for peace in the world, yet he still wonders why she always try to follow the correct path. Later, he also suspect Saori felt something very deep with respect to Seiya to see how she cared about him to not see him hurt. In combat, Fudo demonstrates a complete serenity and a cool composure that keeps quiet, regardless of the situation, however his serenity and patience is not infinite, because the view to determine the Bronze Saints to ignore his warnings, he showed his anger, up to the point he said "exterminate you all for daring to challenge me!". Since when using one of his strongest techniques to show how useless were their efforts to try to win it, Fudo left them in a state of fear and terror to witness his skills. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: As a Saint of Fire, Fudo can create, shape, and manipulate the element of fire. Light Manipulation: Matter Manipulation: Illusion Creation: Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: High Intelligence: Tremendous Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Noumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan (Hellfire Blast): Fudo uses the sword in his possession and throws a flurry of cosmos on the floor, where opponents are involved in an explosion, which takes the form of a pillar of fire, severely burning his opponents. Godai Shōgo (Dawn Divine): Fudo summons/creates a golden sword, then uses it to release energy blasts at his opponent. Shogyo Danzai (Condemnation of Worldly): Fudo throws the rope on enemy so holding, squeezing more and more if he tries to escape. The ends of the rope are fastened to the floor, to avoid that the victims may make some movement. *'Shoji Sokunehan' (Divine Punishment): While keeping enemies at Shogyo Danzai tied, the ropes tighten and burns them. Fudo, at the same time, raises his sword and Myoo-Fudo appears and slashes his enemies. Ohm (Punish): The Virgo Saint used this mantra to blow his Cosmo before resorting to an arcane as Tenma Koufuku. Kahn (Ascension): The Virgo Saint pronounce this mantra to ward off enemy attacks. Myoo Rairin (Wake of the Great Kings): When cast it, Fudo palms together in prayer form evoking the figure of the Five Kings of wisdom behind it to judge opponents, creating a powerful wall of strong Cosmo. By saying the word "Kahn", the Kings release their eyes a series of red energy beams that generate an explosion, causing his opponents rise in the air, and they get stuck in a circle of energy that then shoot beams of light, which take the form of spears, which directly affect the heart of those who are prisoners of the technique. Equipment Virgo Cloth Stone: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from the former Virgo Saint, Shakka, the only human being the closest to the gods. Fudo's Sword and Whip: The Sword and the Fudo-Myoo Whip weapons are current, i.e., not part of the Virgo Cloth. In addition, the wisdom and the incredible power of the Virgo Saint allows him to make good use of their equipment. A peculiarity of Fudo Myo-Sword, is that it can take many forms and can appear either with a stone sword, and as a gold sword. Fudo does not use his sword to attack the enemy directly, but uses it as a "channel" to expand its Fire Cosmo (in the case of techniques "Hellfire Blast" or "Dawn Divinet"). Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deities Category:Demigod Category:Reincarnation Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters